Mark McHenry
For McHenry's mirror universe counterpart, see Mark McHenry (mirror). ) (2373)]] Marcus 'Mark' McHenry was a male Human/Being hybrid (7/8ths Human, 1/8th Being) Starfleet officer who served in the late 24th century. He served as the conn officer aboard the and the . Family History and Early Life Mark's great grandmother was Carolyn Palamas, a Starfleet officer who served on the under Captain James T. Kirk in 2267. Palamas was part of a landing party that encountered the Being who claimed to be the Greek God, Apollo. She had a brief relationship with Apollo, which left her pregnant. Palamas sent her infant daughter, Athena, to Earth to be raised by her sister and died soon after of celebium poisoning in 2269. McHenry was the first male descendant of Apollo, and the first to have any extraordinary abilities. He was born on Inferna Prime in the year 2340 to George and Sheila McHenry. Nicknamed "Sandy" (short for Sandman) by his grandparents. Apollo's brethren, who called themselves the "Beings", immediately sensed something special about him. The Being known as took an interest in McHenry and visited him on a regular basis, although only McHenry could see or hear her. She called him "Marcus". ( ) When McHenry was eight, an incident with Artemis caused Mark's father to leave and never return. In later years, upon McHenry reaching puberty, McHenry and Artemis' relationship would become a physical one. McHenry angered Artemis in the year 2357 when he rejected her plan to make him an "Ambassador" of sorts between the United Federation of Planets and the God-like Beings, choosing instead to join Starfleet Academy. McHenry barely escaped Artemis' wrath with his life. ( ) Starfleet Academy McHenry entered Starfleet Academy in the year 2357. McHenry's squad consisted of himself and cadets Soleta of , Zak Kebron of Brikar, Tania Tobias of Earth, and Starfleets first Klingon recruit, cadet Worf. McHenry's heritage gave him an uncanny grasp of navigation and Stellar Cartography. In class, he would seem to be barely paying attention to the instructor, but would then be able to answer her complex questions right off the top of his head without the use of, indeed faster than, a computer. McHenry also had the ability to sense his whereabouts anywhere in the galaxy, without then use of instruments. He could also sense the slightest alteration of a ship's heading. ( |Worf's First Adventure}}) :It can be speculated that when McHenry and squad made their "journey" to ''Prometheus Station in Worf's First Adventure, that McHenry knew that they were really on a holodeck, but chose not to draw attention to himself by mentioning it. It could also be that he didn't realize that the others hadn't noticed that they were in a holodeck.'' McHenry was part of the Starfleet team that traveled to the colony world of Dantar IV when the Federation/Klingon co-venture was experiencing problems. During the voyage to Dantar on the , several of the Repulse s officers, believing that McHenry's distant nature made him the perfect pigeon, invited McHenry to sit in on a poker game. McHenry wiped the floor with them. McHenry and his squad chose to remain behind on Dantar when a Brikar attack forced an evacuation of the colony and the evac ships reached capacity. ( |Line of Fire|Survival}}) Starfleet Officer McHenry graduated from the Academy in 2361. His first assignment was as navigator on board the . On the Valentina, McHenry quickly gained a reputation as one of Starfleet's best, if most eccentric, pilots. In 2368, McHenry was part of a team attempting to design a new navigation system that would allow ships to travel along the event horizon of black holes and other singularities. Unfortunately, only McHenry with his godlike senses could successfully make the run. ( }}) The Excalibur In 2373, McHenry was assigned to the USS Excalibur under Captain Mackenzie Calhoun. Also on board the Excalibur were Mark's Academy squad-mates Soleta and Zak Kebron. ( ) Mark served as the Excalibur s navigator until the vessels destruction in the year 2376. When the Excalibur s crew only had five minutes to evacuate the ship before its warp core breached, McHenry used his powers to somehow slow down time, allowing all hands to reach escape pods. ( ) Soon after, McHenry and Kebron were undercover on the planet Liten when they encountered the omnipotent being known as Q. To Kebron's shock, McHenry was able to resist Q's power. Q then hinted that McHenry wasn't what he seemed. The suspicious Kebron later inquired as to what Q meant, but McHenry denied everything, claiming that Q was simply messing with their minds. ( | }}) Return of the Beings thumb|''Being Human''. Mark was serving on the Excalibur-A in late 2376 when the Beings returned. The Beings offered their ambrosia, the source of their power, to any race that would offer them worship and attacking those that wouldn't. When McHenry refused to join them, Artemis attacked McHenry with a lightning-like energy-bolt, apparently killing him. In truth, McHenry was in stasis, his astral form unable to affect reality, and only visible to others with Godly powers. In this state McHenry assisted the most powerful of the Beings, Woden, in imprisoning the errant Beings in another plane. The victory cost Woden his existence. Before he died (or discorporated), Woden transferred the inner essence of his powers to McHenry. After bidding a farewell to his shipmates, McHenry left the Excalibur to walk the stars and act as sentinel against the possible return of the Beings or any other trans-dimensional threat. ( ) Turnaround In 2379, a mirror universe version of McHenry appeared, sending haunting visions to Captain Calhoun and the crew of the Excalibur. The visions included the destruction of Space Station Bravo, Admiral Elizabeth Shelby, and the Excalibur. Meanwhile, the prototype time-ship being developed by the Daystom Institute, the Paradox, was hijacked by Admiral Edward Jellico. It was eventually discovered that the Jellico who hijacked the Paradox was from the mirror universe and was working with a parallel version of Mackenzie Calhoun. Mirror Calhoun's plan was to bring the Paradox to the mirror universe to be used against their enemies. It was Mirror McHenry's hope that Captain Calhoun could talk his mirror self out of this unethical scheme, and save Shelby's life. ( ) Connections category:humans category:humans (24th century) category:beings category:genetic hybrids category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (24th century) category:starfleet cadets category:starfleet helmsmen and flight controllers category:starfleet lieutenants category:starfleet navigators category:starfleet pilots category:singularity One personnel category:uSS Excalibur (NCC-26517) personnel category:uSS Excalibur (NCC-26517-A) personnel category:2340 births